regresamelo
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: Italia estando capturado por Inglaterra, estados unidos y Francia. Italia le pide a Inglaterra que no le haga daño a cambio de cumplir un deseo cualquiera pero Inglaterra solo se rie


Título: regrésamelo

Personajes: Inglaterra (Arthur kirkland), Italia (Feliciano Vargas), Francia (Francis bonnefoy), estados unidos (Alfred F. jones)

Aclaraciones del capítulo: narrado todo por Inglaterra. Basado en un capítulo de hetalia

Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
Advertencia: nada

Estaba tranquilamente hasta que llego américa con el estúpido de Italia, tuve que felicitarlo. Ese italiano era un completo inútil incluso Alemania nos mandó una carta de cómo debemos de cuidar a Italia

-es un inútil de primera Italia -reía el estúpido de américa, me pregunto si algún día dejara de ser así de ruidoso- Inglaterra ¿Qué tienes?

-nada, estúpido yanqui – vuelvo a tomar mi te tranquilamente, bueno eso se supone hasta que vimos al bastardo francés

-oigan atrape a Italia- decía con una sonrisa posiblemente de grandeza

No tuvimos opción más que ponerlo en una casa de perro, aunque le di de comer y dice que sabía mal. Maldito desgraciado no es mi culpa que su paladar fuera bueno. Antes de llamar a Alemania me toco vigilarlo aunque estaban ahí los dos idiotas rubios que odio

-diré lo que sea pero no disparen- lloraba el inútil

-no quiero información quiero que llegue Alemania para atraparlo- enciendo mi cigarro

-cumpliré cualquier deseo- lloriqueaba más alto, su estúpido llanto me recuerda al de alguien que odio

-¿cualquier deseo? No me hagas reír-le agarro la cara- no puedes cumplir mi deseo

-claro que sí, solo dímelo- me miraba con miedo enorme

- devuélvemelo todo-le grite y le apretaba más la cara

- ¿Qué cosa?-me miro con confusión, es un crio después de todo no sabe lo que pido, el solamente estuvo cantando, dibujando a diferencia de mi

Estados unidos y Francia se acercaron a mí, para saber porque rayos estaba maltratando a Italia. La única orden que les dije fue que no se me acerquen a mí, ni a ese estúpido mocoso

-Italia ¿crees poder cumplir mi deseo más profundo?- le miro con una sonrisa algo malvada

-ve~ si lo hare pero déjame ir- estaba temblando el grandísimo idiota come pasta

-bueno, como dije devuélvemelo todo- le miro con odio aunque claramente podía ver su estúpido miedo

-¿Qué cosa?-trataba de no mirarme. Él no sabe mi deseo profundo

-Inglaterra ¿Cuál es tu deseo profundo?- me pregunta estados unidos- no volveré a ser tu colonia

Yo me rio en la cara de estados unidos por lo que dijo, incluso Francia se asusto

-yo no te necesito-miro de nuevo a Italia- regrésame a mi madre que murió por la culpa de tu estúpido abuelo, regrésame los días felices que tuve al lado de mis hermanos que todavía ni me atacaban, regresa mi maldita felicidad que duro poco tiempo

-yo…no puedo- mira cabizbajo- y mi abuelo no es un asesino él dijo que la isla que encontró no estaba habitada

-¿no estaba habitada eh?-rio- ahí vivía mi madre Britania junto con mi padre caledonia, mis hermanos mayores, mucha gente que amaba vivir tranquila incluso yo , y llego tu maldito abuelo y empezó a conquistar tierras que no son suyas

-no es verdad-gritaba Italia

-Inglaterra cálmate-me intenta agarra el idiota de Francia- el pobre no tiene la culpa

- el no pero su abuelo si-le agarro de su camisa- vamos te dejare libre si me concedes ese pequeño deseo, traer mis verdaderos días felices

-Inglaterra ¿Por qué decías que yo te daba días felices?- decía el estúpido yanqui que sonaba posiblemente triste

-yo quería de nuevo mi familia, pensé tenerla en ti-suelto a Italia- ahora vamos a esperar a Alemania a que venga por Italia inútil

Vuelvo a mi asiento a tomar té tranquilamente aunque parece que los otros no están muy cómodos comiendo me pregunto porque será, bueno no me debe importar

Notas del autor: lo hice basado en el capítulo donde capturan a Italia y pensé que darle un pequeño drama sobre el verdadero deseo de Inglaterra. Perdón si sale todo ooc bueno espero que les haya gustado


End file.
